Metal Rouge
by TazJay
Summary: A Kareoke fanfic with a twist, Roy, Ed, Alphonse and Maes in dresses! i couldnt help myself i just had to write this, please RXR.
1. Chapter 1

The light dimmed on the stage, as a figure stepped onto it suppressing silent giggles as she took the mic from its stand.

'Good evening everyone…' she said after composing herself, 'I'm Riza Hawkeye and well you all know what tonight is all about!'

'Yeah we sure do!' Roy wolf whistled from backstage making her blush, 'How about we give them a show they won't forget!'

As he said this, making the audience laugh, she pulled her gun out and shot at him, narrowly missing his head, much to the audience's amusement.

'Now, before we have any further interruptions, tonight we have a special treat for you all. We have some of our esteemed military personnel and a special guest here to perform a few songs from many artists from another country. I'd like you to welcome, the drag cast of Moulin Rouge, Roy 'Mya' Mustang, Edward 'Christina' Elric, Alphonse 'Lil Kim' Elric, Maes 'Pink' Hughes, and Winry 'Missy' Rockbell.'

She smirked at them, walking to the side of the stage as they stepped on with their headsets on, trying not to look too embarrassed at the outfits they were wearing. (A/N, will be doing a pic of this so you can see what they were wearing) they each adjusted the wigs and headpieces accordingly trying to ignore the catcalls and wolf whistles from the group at the front of the stage.

'Ahem…' Roy, coughed as Ed tried to drag Winry on the stage in vain, 'We're the Amestris Dancers and we're here to put on a show much to your amusement, for the military to afford miniskirts for female officers…' as he said this, he narrowly missed a gunshot from Riza, with a huge applause from King Bradley in the front view, 'well with much further ado, will you put the damn song on Fuery already.'

They each got into position, striking a feminine and raunchy pose, making the men in front of the stage wolf whistle more.

Alphonse started to sing:  
'Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas'

Ignoring the call of 'I'd like to get your flow sometime' from Havok.

Roy then interrupted, trying to sing in a highly feminine voice and failing getting a huge laugh from everyone in front of him:  
'Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh' 

They all grinned at each other, singing in perfect time:  
'Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade' 

Alphonse then grabbed the mic singing deeply :  
'What What, What what' 

Roy joined in, singing in his high voice:  
'ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi '

'Hey Mustang! I'll sleep with ya tonight!' Havok called, before getting a face full of flames as Roy blew the candle up in front of him

Alphonse then sung: 'yea yea yea yea'

Maes then jumped in:

'He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens   
yeah'

they all then joined together again for the chorus, striking various sexual poses, making the guys go very uncomfortable in front:  
'Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)   
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi'

Alphonse then started to sing again, holding back giggles:  
'yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours   
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade... '

Ed then started his part, putting on his highest voice, pretending Roy had just walked in on him in the shower:  
'hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more'

Maes then stopped looking at a pic of Elysia, long enough to sing:  
'Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5'

Roy then jumped in:  
'Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
Christina:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more'

they all then jumped in together, dancing and singing:  
'Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)'

from backstage, Winry started her rapping/singing, ignoring the glances Fuery gave her:  
'Christina...'( Ed started to sing 'oh Leaeaa Oh')  
'Pink...'(Maes started to sing 'Lady Marmalade')  
'Lil' Kim...'( Alphonse started to sing, hiding the mirth on his face as he moaned/sung 'hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...')  
'Mya...'(Roy started to make a cross between singing and moaning while trying not to laugh 'Oh Oh oooo')  
'Rot wailer baby...' (baby)  
'Moulin Rouge...' (0h)  
'Misdemeanor here...'

'Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...'

As they stopped singing, the audience burst into fits of laughter, falling off their chairs. They took their bow, refusing to do an encore and walked off, highly embarrassed at what they'd just done, Roy giving Ed a quick slap on his corseted arse, making him gasp with surprise as he said…

'Keep it on for later baby…'


	2. Chapter 2

After this highly embarrassing dance, Ed quickly ran and hid behind a screen, stripping his corset and suspenders off, pulling a club dancing outfit on over his thong. As he did this, Roy stepped behind it, grabbing at his butt, and biting on his neck gently.

'Ohh, Roy, don't, I've got to get ready for the next song,' he said, biting back a soft moan.

'Aww, but I wanted to play with you baby,' Roy replied, sounding like a sad puppy.

'I know, but I'm singing the next song remember, unfortunately, it involves another wig,' he answered, sighing exasperatedly as he pulled the miniskirt on, jumping and screaming slightly as Roy stuck his hand up there cheekily grinning at his lover.

He stepped from behind the screen adjusting the brown wig, desmudging his eyeliner slightly as he slipped the boob tube top on, adjusting his chest to make it give the appearance of breasts under the top, ignoring the highly amused giggles coming from Winry.

He glanced back at Roy, winking at him as he strutted to the side of the stage waiting for his cue to go on.

'And now,' Riza said fighting giggles, 'we have Edward Elric, singing a dancefloor filler called Baby Baby'

She stepped to the side of the stage, watching Ed strut onto the stage, making a suggestive motion to Havok, which made the audience laugh loudly.

'Okay, you have seen me as Christina, now you can see me dance and sing to a highly danceable track, as you have noticed, the tables have been moved so we can use the floor as a dancefloor. So all you guys, grab a girl and dance with her.'

He grabbed the mic off its stand and motioned for the song to be put on, as Feury put it on, Roy joined him in his uniform, grabbing his butt playfully as Ed started to sing.

'I wanna roll inside your soul  
to know the things that you need and feel  
Every time that you're by my side  
I can't get serious, because you got meeee!'

He cried as Roy pushed his hips hard against his own.

Grabbing his composure, he continued,

'Cold chill down my spine  
No, no more tears, show me a smile  
Cold chill down my spine  
No, no more tears, give me a smile

Baby baby  
Why can't we just stay together  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Baby baby  
Why can't we just stay forever  
Yeah yeah yeah

Deep inside I know you need it  
Just let it out and get it on, you gotta feel it  
Every time that you're by my side  
Just think it over, I'll make you glad'

As he sung this, he tried to ignore the suggestions Roy was whispering into his ear 'I know what you feel deep inside…'

stifling giggles he carried on singing,

'Cold chill down my spine  
No, no more tears, show me a smile  
Cold chill down my spine  
No, no more tears, give me a smile

Baby baby  
Why can't we just stay together  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Baby baby  
Why can't we just stay forever  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Baby baby  
Why can't we just stay together  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Baby baby  
Why can't we just stay forever  
Yeah yeah yeah

Baby, baby, baby...  
Baby (baby, baby)  
Baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby...  
Ohh yeah

Baby baby  
Why can't we just stay together  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Baby baby  
Why can't we just stay forever  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Baby baby  
Why can't we just stay together  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Baby baby  
Why can't we just stay forever  
Yeah yeah yeah'

He finished the song to tumultuous applause, holding Roy's hands he bowed, showing his "cleavage" to everyone. He blushed furiously as Roy grabbed hold of them, thrusting behind him suggestively, making everyone laugh.

'That's it Roy, no playtime for you later,' he joked, making the audience laugh harder.

'Awhh, and I was looking forward to my Neko Kitten as well…' Roy whispered to him as they stepped off the stage…


End file.
